


The Pizza Man

by jane_x80



Series: Etiquette (aka The DiNozzo Pizza and Panty Chronicles) [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panties, Panty Kink, Pizza, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Pizza Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Tony continues his habit of answering the door wearing nothing but his underwear when he orders food. He may have gotten more than what he bargained for when he answers the door wearing panties.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_rah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_rah/gifts).



> For my lovely friend hazel_rah, who helped conceive of [A Lesson in Etiquette](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687425) with me. A little late for a Christmas present, but maybe she'll forgive me for my tardiness. Merry Christmas, hon! Basically another PWP for you. I'm not sure how you feel about panties but I went there. :D

Anthony DiNozzo stepped out of the shower, water droplets streaming down his face and body. He grabbed a towel from the railing and began drying himself, humming absently. It had been a long, frustrating day at the office, and somehow, Kate had manipulated it so that he had been the one knee deep in the muck at the crime scene that day.

For a woman who would take his head off for hinting that she was in any way less capable than a man, she did seem to believe and enforce the stereotypes: all the dirty jobs went to him as he was the male counterpart of the team. If he refused, then he was being ungentlemanly. And if he pointed this out to her, that made him the asshole sexist misogynist. And because he wasn’t an asshole sexist misogynist, and he was a team player and cared about the case more than his ego or comfort, yes Kate would be surprised by this, and the fact that he actually was a closet gentleman – God forbid anyone find that out, he let her get away with it.

Sometimes he wished that he hadn’t just let her get away with it, but now that he had, it had become a pattern of behavior that he couldn’t stop. All he could do was just get through the day and help solve the case as quickly as he could. Not that he hated his job or working with Kate, it really was fulfilling and exactly what he wanted to do with his life. But the woman could take a turn in a dumpster, or crawling in the muck searching for evidence instead of just letting him suffer through it. Not that he suffered too quietly about it – just because he did take on the crap jobs didn’t mean he didn’t complain about it to Kate. But suffer he did.

At least until he came home. And then he did what he could to help himself feel better. The hot shower had been a godsend. He’d managed to scrub all that swampy muck off, and his expensive body wash had soothed his insect-bitten skin. And now that he’d dried himself, he took the time to moisturize his entire body with his favorite lotion, an expensive unguent that even his boyfriend now swore by. He sighed with happiness as he tossed his towel into the laundry hamper, and brushed his teeth. He still liked what he saw in the mirror – he was still in his early thirties, his body was lean and toned. He scrutinized his abs and his ass and thought, not bad for someone who had no time to work out at the gym on a regular basis. He tapped his belly, there was still a six-pack there, and he grinned at himself as he spat out the toothpaste, rinsed his mouth and toothbrush. He took a step back, looked at his heavy dick in the mirror – his happy trail led down to it, and his thatch of dark hair was carefully groomed. Whatever else, nobody had ever complained about his dick or how he used it.

He ran his fingers through his unstyled hair. Nobody was coming over. No need to make it look perfect. He decided to just let it be. It would dry and spike up in random, weird pattern, but he’d shower again and tame and style his hair in the morning before work.

His stomach growled angrily. He picked up his cell phone, hit the speed-dial, and ordered his usual pizza – pepperoni, sausage, extra cheese. They gave him their usual thirty minute window of delivery time but he knew that they would be there in a third of the time. They always were. He wouldn’t stay hungry for very long.

But right now, he did feel the need to feel a little pampered and precious. He padded over to his closet, still naked, and opened his underwear drawer. What did he feel like? He fingered a pair of his most luxurious shantung silk boxers, ran his fingers over a pair of butter-soft designer boxer-briefs, before he sighed. Nope. Tonight he would need to really feel good about himself. He closed his underwear drawer and pulled open his special drawer. He smiled, running his fingers over his special collection.

The black leather thongs? No. Too restraining. He wanted something that would cup his cock and balls but not be too restraining. Something soft to the touch. Satin? No. Too smooth, he made a face as he rubbed his fingers on the material of a pair of blue satin panties. Lace, maybe? Yes, definitely something lacey. He ran his fingers over his collection of panties. Panties. That’s what he needed to wear. He looked at the selection and pulled out a pair of dusky rose lace panties and closed his special collections drawer. He rubbed the panties on his face – oh, they were soft with the barest hint of scratchiness from the lace. They would be perfect. He ran them down his body, stopping to rub the lace against his nipples and moaning softly before he continued to run them down his abdomen, feeling his cock start to harden.

He needed to control himself, he thought, or the pizza delivery guy would get quite the show.

He grinned to himself, rolled his eyes, and slipped the panties on, pulling them up and then standing in front of the floor to ceiling mirror in his walk-in closet. He adjusted himself, so that his cock was tucked into the panties, still half hard but nowhere near trying to escape the confines. It always amazed him that his dick and balls would look so cozy in panties. Not delicate, per se. But somehow, graceful. He adjusted himself until he was pleased with how the panties hugged his cock and balls, cupping them somewhat securely without restraining them, and that hint of danger that he might escape from the tantalizing scrap of material. Then he turned around and examined his ass, pulling the panties down his ass cheeks a little to ensure that they were spread out perfectly to show off not only the gorgeous lace but that the lace-up back was displayed to perfection.

This was a new purchase. No bows, not even much by way of lacy frills around the edge. But the lace was soft and delicate, yet with just that tiny bit of resistance that caused a bit of friction to his dick when he moved and made him stay half hard at all times. He bent over a little, staring at his ass in the mirror. The lace-up back stretched between his ass cheeks, and tapered down to a thong. God bless the thong. When he’d said that to Kate, she’d assumed that he was again, being sexist and misogynistic. He wondered what she would think of him bending over in panties, in these lacey lace-up thongs. And he snickered. Kate would never know who he was, and really, he was all right with that. If someone didn’t bother to look past his masks, then they didn’t deserve to know who he really was, and he was good with that.

He couldn’t resist sliding a finger into his hole – he’d prepped himself and lubed himself up in the shower. He pushed his finger deep, and moaned as he brushed his sweet spot. He felt his dick harden even more and pulled his finger out. He had to stop before he got too carried away. Once the pizza arrived, he would be able to pull his dildo out and fuck himself stupid. Food could wait. Pizza was always better after an orgasm anyway.

He washed his hands and made a face at himself in the mirror when he saw his cockhead, dark red and blood-filled start to poke out of the top of the panties. He took a deep breath and willed his erection down. Half hard answering the door was one thing. Fully hard was another. His boyfriend was one hell of a possessive and jealous motherfucker and he didn’t want to be punished for answering the door, not only wearing panties but sporting an erection. If his boyfriend even knew that he was answering the door in his panties, there would be hell to pay.

He grinned. There would definitely be hell to pay. When his boyfriend came over later and found him fucked out on his dildo and passed out on his bed, still wearing the panties, there would most definitely be hell to pay, and he couldn’t wait for it. Panties drove his boyfriend up the wall. The man had even called it a sexual frenzy once. And his boyfriend was not one to mince words.

His cock started to harden again at the thought of his boyfriend and he told his dick to quit it. Nothing too crazy with the delivery people or he would be in trouble. And it wouldn’t be the first time.

Finally his doorbell rang. He checked his watch. Ten minutes. On the dot. He had all his favorite restaurants trained and ready to deliver his order in record time, a feat he was very proud of. He grabbed his wallet and padded to the front door clad only in the panties. They were decent enough from the front. The back view was much more titillating.

He opened it and smiled, handing over the cash. “You can keep the change,” he told the delivery guy hoarsely, taking in his deep blue eyes, the baseball cap covering his hair, and his well toned physique. “You’re new,” he said, unable to stop his voice from sounding breathless.

The man shrugged, pocketing the money. His eyes flickered down to Tony’s crotch, then back up to his lips. His pupils visibly dilated and he licked his lips. “Yeah,” he said. His voice was deep and sexy and Tony couldn’t help himself. His dick started hardening.

“Well, uh, thanks,” he gave the man a smile, and started to close the door.

“Do you mind if I borrow your phone a minute?” the delivery guy held up his cell phone. “I forgot to charge my cell and I just need to check in with my boss?”

Tony hesitated. The man’s blue eyes pleaded, even as he gazed hotly at Tony’s crotch, his dick now straining against the lace. “Please?” the man said, his voice soft.

“OK,” Tony finally gave in and opened the door wider. “Land line’s in the kitchen,” he closed the door behind the delivery guy and led the way to his immaculate kitchen, trying not to blush as he felt the man’s eyes on the lace-up back of his panties.

“Fuck,” he heard the man swear softly to himself.

He nodded to the phone on the wall and placed the pizza box on the marble-topped island. The man stood and just stared at him.

“You said you needed to make a phone call?” Tony prompted him.

“I changed my mind,” the intense blue eyes were on Tony, running over the acres of tanned, bare skin and then returning to the lace panties. Tony was fully hard now, those laser sharp eyes on him felt like a physical touch. His cockhead was practically a dark purple, and clearly visible above the top of the panties. He felt stripped bare by the man. “You shouldn’t answer the door wearing next to nothing,” the man told him.

Tony gave him a steely-eyed glare. “I’m a Federal Agent,” he declared. “I can handle myself.”

The man blinked and ran his tongue over his lips again. “I bet you can,” he growled. “But I bet that sometimes you like someone else to handle you.”

Tony’s breath was coming in short pants now, so aroused by the delivery guy. “Oh yeah?” he asked, his tone seductive. “Why? You got someone in mind?”

The delivery guy moved closer and Tony found himself backed into the island. “Sure,” the guy said before he kissed Tony. Their lips clashed together harshly and the man pushed his tongue into Tony’s mouth, one hand cupping the back of Tony’s neck, pulling him close as he plundered Tony’s mouth, giving him the filthiest kiss Tony had ever had. Tony was moaning into his mouth, hands gripping the edge of the island. He wasn’t going to touch this man. He had a boyfriend. This was wrong.

The man pulled away, and Tony could see that his pupils were blown wide, the blue only a faint rim around the darkness.

“I have a boyfriend,” Tony stammered.

“Mm, I bet you do,” the man whispered. Then he claimed Tony’s lips again, sucking in his lower lip and biting it hard before he soothed it with his tongue, and then that clever tongue was deep in Tony’s mouth, exploring every bit of it, and Tony found himself kissing the man back and making soft noises in the back of his throat, enjoying every minute of it.

And then the man’s other hand brushed over the top of Tony’s dick and he gasped, feeling his dick twitch and jump at the touch.

“Eager,” the man smiled, kissing his way down Tony’s jawline to the spot below his ear. He suck a mark there, and Tony trembled and moaned, as the man’s thumb flicked, stroking the slit in his dick. “Your boyfriend know you’re answering the door in these panties?” the man asked.

Tony shook his head, unable to form words while the man began to kiss his way down Tony’s neck. One hand began twisting one of Tony’s nipples while the other kept spreading the pre-cum on Tony’s cockhead before he slipped his hand into Tony’s panties and grasped his dick. “Is that for me?” he whispered, and Tony’s dick throbbed in his hand.

Tony nodded. Yes. God help him. It was all for the man. Only for him.

“Good,” the smirk was one of the cat that got the cream. Pure satisfaction. And the desire was still burning in the man’s eyes. “Are you going to touch me?”

Tony shook his head mutely. “I have a b-boy – _nnhhhh_ – a boyfriend,“ Tony stuttered, moaning as the hand circled his dick, warm and wet, and he knew that his dick was copiously blurting pre-cum.

The man grinned as he stroked Tony’s dick. Tony’s eyes closed and he moaned, unable to stop his hips from thrusting into the tight fist.

“He’s not going to like this, is he?” the man continued to jack him off and Tony shook his head, biting his lips and trying to swallow his moans.

“I want to fuck you,” the man whispered in his ear, grinning as Tony shuddered in his arms. “And I think you want me to, too.”

Tony nodded and moaned when the man’s thumb pressed into his slit again. When the man turned him and bent him over on the island, the cool marble made his nipples pucker and gooseflesh rise on his arms. The man took his hand off Tony’s dick and the brown-haired man whimpered at the loss.

“One second, sweetheart,” the man whispered in his ear, making Tony shudder again. First, he pushed the pizza box to the side, clearing a space. Then he pulled Tony’s arm and spread them apart. Tony gripped the edges of the island, arms spread-eagled, as the man kicked his legs wide open.

“This is a thong,” the man grated in his ear, slipping a finger to tap his fluttering hole, barely even needing to push aside the flimsy material covering his ass. “I fucking love this,” the man said, fingers dipping into the lace-ups, caressing Tony’s skin under it, rubbing his ass crack through them, before his fingers went back to his hole, swiping his finger across it, watching as Tony pushed back against his hand. He kneaded Tony’s ass cheeks through the flimsy lace, groaning as he rubbed his jeans-encased erection against Tony’s ass. The man put two fingers on Tony’s mouth and Tony sucked them both in and got them thoroughly wet. Then the man removed his fingers and moved them down. He slid the thong aside and slipped a finger into Tony’s hole.

Tony moaned, putting his cheek down on the marble, trying to cool down his fevered skin.

“You’re prepped,” the man was surprised, easily slipping a second and then a third finger in, scissoring them and ensuring that Tony would be ready for him. He pressed gently against Tony’s prostate and Tony mewled in pleasure, eyes screwed shut and cheek smooshed into the marble. He couldn’t help himself – he was clenching down on the fingers and pushing back against him eagerly.

The man kept going, rubbing Tony’s prostate every few strokes and he dropped hot, wet, kisses on Tony’s back, working up his spine to the back of his neck.

“Gonna fuck you, OK?” the man asked.

Tony nodded and groaned when the man bit the back of his neck hard. He felt the man undo his jeans and push them roughly down, the ripping of a packet – condom? No, it was lube. What kind of pizza delivery guy brought lube packets with him to work? But he wasn’t going to complain. You can never have too much lube was a mantra he fully believed in. The man slathered lube on his cock and then the smooth hard dick was brushing against Tony’s lace-covered ass.

“Want you to beg for me,” the man whispered in his ear.

Tony adamantly shook his head. “I have a boyfriend,” he insisted.

“Beg for me,” the man said, starting to work his dick into Tony’s hole.

Tony shook his head, biting his lip, trying not to beg for him. The man got his cockhead halfway in, almost breaching the first ring of muscles.

“Beg,” he ordered.

Tony shook his head, whimpering softly.

The man pulled out. “You gonna beg now?”

Tony shook his head, trying not to gasp with disappointment at the withdrawal.

“But you want this? Want me to fuck you?”

Tony nodded, pushing his ass back against the velvety hard shaft still rubbing against his crack.

The man growled, working a hand into the front of Tony’s panties and stroking his dick. Tony moaned, hips thrusting into the man’s hand.

“Fuck it,” the man growled again, sliding the thong to the side and pushing his cock head all the way in.

Tony couldn’t help himself. He moaned, almost blowing his load, feeling that thick cockhead breaching him. He pushed back, and the man thrust forward, and they both moaned.

“You feel so fucking good,” the man whispered harshly in his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

Tony moved his hips in slow circles, getting himself used to being filled. The man was huge. His dick filled Tony up so full he could almost come just like that. And then the man started moving. The man’s hips snapped sharply, moving in and out, balls slapping against Tony’s ass as he fucked in and out. He kicked Tony’s feet apart wider, shifted a little, changing his angle as he began pounding into Tony again.

Tony found himself biting his lips, trying not to moan too loudly, but unable to stop himself from humming, breathless _mmph mmm_ sounds escaping his throat. His arms were spread, white knuckled fingers gripping the sides of the island, holding himself in place as the man kept fucking into him.

“You gonna come for me, sweetheart?” the man asked him.

Tony shook his head, eyes still slammed shut, pushing back into the man’s thrusts.

“Hmph,” the man snorted, as he panted and Tony felt the man’s sweat dripping on his bare back. The guy threw his baseball cap onto the island and shifted again, angle changing once more, and this time he began fucking right into Tony’s prostate, nailing his sweet spot every single time.

Tony tried to swallow his sounds but it was too much. The stimulation was too much. He began openly moaning, counting himself lucky he wasn’t screaming yet at the skillful fucking the guy was subjecting him to.

And then the man reached into his panties and began jacking him off in time to the dick fucking his ass. And Tony was lost.

He grunted and moaned and growled and roared when the man’s dick kept rubbing against his prostate, feeling his orgasm beginning, the heat pooling low in his spine and belly, his balls drawing up almost painfully.

“You close?” the guy gritted out, cock slamming in and out of Tony’s ass.

Tony shook his head firmly, forehead now rubbing onto the marble surface. He _was_ close, but hell if he was going to give the man the satisfaction of knowing it. But he seemed to know anyway. The man was grunting with every powerful thrust now, breath blowing Tony’s hair, one arm securely around his waist while his other hand kept working up and down Tony’s dick.

He was so close. Tony was so close now. His moans were primal, animalistic even, and when the man shifted yet again and fucked right into his prostate, brushing his sweet spot both on the way in and on the way out, his thrusts hard and fast, hand now adding a twist to Tony’s cockhead, Tony felt himself losing control. He couldn’t help it. He screamed as his cock spurted, thick creamy jets, in several long pulses, the orgasm so intense his vision whited out, and stars burst behind his closed eyelids. His heart was pounding so hard he barely heard the man roaring in his ear as warm liquid flooded his ass. The man kept fucking them through their orgasms and Tony lost time.

When he came to, he was still bent over the island, and the man’s dick was still inside him. Both their breathings were still harsh, and the man was dropping soft kisses on his shoulder and neck, whispering softly in his ear.

“Sweetheart?” the man’s concern was evident, and Tony almost lost it, his knees weakened at the caring in his voice. The man held him close, kept him upright, still splayed on the island. “God, sweetheart, you’re going to be the death of me.”

Tony moaned softly and awkwardly turned his head. The man read him correctly and leaned in to kiss his lips, a gentle, chaste kiss.

“Love you so much,” the man told him.

“Love you too, Gibbs,” Tony whispered back.

“You OK?”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “That was just so intense. Fuck,” he sighed. “Don’t let go, Gibbs. I don’t think I’ll stay upright if you let me go.”

“Never,” Gibbs promised, sucking gently on his neck. “I’ll never let you go.”

They stayed there until long past when Gibbs’ dick softened and slipped out of Tony’s body. Finally, Gibbs sighed, nuzzling Tony’s hair and the back of his neck. He straightened up a little. “C’mon, DiNozzo,” he said, “I’m gonna help you to bed, OK?”

Tony nodded mutely, still out of it. Gibbs helped the younger man stand, put Tony’s arm around his shoulder and slipped an arm around Tony’s waist and together they shuffled to the bedroom. Gibbs pushed him onto the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth. He carefully cleaned Tony, pleased to see Tony so sated, green eyes blinking languidly at him. He stripped himself naked, wiped himself down, went to the kitchen to clean it up before he came back and laid down with his lover, nestling his body in between Tony’s legs and kissing him deeply. He caressed Tony lovingly, his lips and tongue following his fingers. Tony was still wearing the panties, having somehow managed to keep them relatively spunk free. He’d sprayed the island and his chest and belly when he came, but the lovely dusky rose lace had escaped most of the damage.

Gibbs fingered the material, running his hand over Tony’s hips.

“These new?” he asked.

Tony nodded, sighing contently. “Like ‘em?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Gibbs said almost reverently. “When you turned away and I could see your ass cheeks all laced up like that, fuck. I almost didn’t even make it into the kitchen to fuck you.”

Tony grinned and chuckled tiredly. “Didn’t quite know what was going to happen with you when I turned my back,” he admitted. “But I really liked it.”

“I could tell.”

They relaxed and Gibbs laid his head in the crook of Tony’s neck while the younger man ran his hands up and down Gibbs’ back and ass.

“When you kept insisting you had a boyfriend,” Gibbs muttered softly. “Made me so hard for you. And your stifled moans. Fuck, DiNozzo,” Gibbs groaned and idly rubbed his thumb on Tony’s cheek.

“I didn’t beg,” Tony said proudly.

“No you didn’t. But the next time we play this game,” Gibbs promised him, “you’ll beg for me.”

Tony snorted. “We’ll see,” he grinned. Then his belly growled.

“Wait right here, sweetheart,” Gibbs kissed his lips and pushed himself up. He came back with the pizza box and Tony sat up. Gibbs arranged them so Tony was leaning against the pillows he’d placed against the headboard. He sat, facing the younger man, wrapping Tony’s legs around him and his own legs around Tony, sitting up, groins touching. He opened the pizza box and pulled a slice, and began feeding Tony. They ate the pizza together, Gibbs feeding Tony a bite and then taking a bite himself, sharing every slice, kissing him intermittently in between bites.

“Can I ask you to never wear these to answer the door for the real pizza delivery guy?” Gibbs asked softly, knowing that this was a bone of contention between them, Tony’s lack of decorum when answering the door.

Tony smiled. “These are only for you, Gibbs.”

Gibbs smiled back.

Finally, they were full and tired. They readied themselves for bed, and snuggled into Tony’s comfortable bed. Tony had kept the panties on. Tony fell asleep with Gibbs spooning him, one arm under Tony’s head, the other in the panties, gently gripping Tony’s soft dick. Gibbs ensured that he’d set the alarm an hour before their usual wake up so he’d be able to fuck Tony in those panties again in the morning before they showered and went to work.

He sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzling Tony’s hair and kissing his neck softly. He shifted closer, breathing deeply. He was content as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a bit of a frenzy in under twenty four hours. I mostly listened to my favorite playlist on shuffle, so no songs stood out. However, I was inspired by [these panties](http://www.adameve.com/lingerie/womens-wear/panties-thongs/sp-crotchless-lace-up-affairs-thong-92371.aspx), which were what I saw Tony wearing in this story.
> 
> I tagged it Mildly Dub Con, but it's not really Dub Con. I just wanted to make sure we're all comfortable with the possibility that it could be Dub Con without giving too much away right from the start.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! :D
> 
> -j  
> xoxo


End file.
